


Prime SMASH

by vericus



Category: The Avengers (2012), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: What-If, funtimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Autobots get to play with the Avengers' toys.  Or at least Jazz and Optimus do.  Ironhide is probably just quietly coveting the Iron Man suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prime SMASH

Steve Rogers would be the first to admit that he was a bit lazy about keeping track of his shield sometimes, especially when battles got chaotic. It was a serious, concussive weapon after all - and sometimes he just wanted to punch things. Plus, not only was the shield recognizable, it wasn't exactly a common weapon. It was highly unlikely someone would not only pick it up, but then proceed to use it to any effect.

Key words being _highly unlikely_ , and not _impossible._

Clint's _"What the..."_ in his ear drew Steve's attention to the fact that there was something unusual going on with this attack of miniature death-robots.

_"What is it, Clint?"_ Natasha asked, her tone concerned.

_"Uh, Cap, there's something north of you a few blocks you might wanna see,"_ he replied. _"Apparently that local help Fury mentioned has arrived."_ Wondering what about the local help could have Clint sounding like he was on the edge of laughter, Steve made a flying leap over a few robots, landing on another and impacting it into the ground with a shower of sparks. For death robots, they weren't very sturdy. Then Steve took off running, taking out stray robots as he went.

He turned a corner to find himself face-to-face with one of the bigger ones they'd seen, and surprise made him react just a second slower than normal. That second was enough for someone else take out the robot instead of him. He heard the familiar rush of air more than he saw the actual thing, and he instinctively followed the course of his shield, shocked to see it caught by a short, dark-haired man who was grinning gleefully. The distinctive shield stayed in the man's hands just long enough for Steve to confirm again that yes, it was his, and then it was sent off into the rather thick crowd of robots again, wielded with the same deadly efficiency as if its true owner had thrown it.

That snapped Steve out of his shock, realizing that the robots seemed to be converging on this man. Clint confirmed moments later that it wasn't just this guy, either - there were groups of men around the area, in civilian clothes and fighting with surprising skill against the robots, and wherever they were, the robots seemed to be concentrating. It was like they were the targets of the attack, and Steve wondered at that even as he flipped over some robots, executed a handspring to launch himself over more, and landed next to the dark-haired man who had just caught his shield again. The man looked up, and almost seemed disappointed to see him.

"Awww, here ya go." Definitely disappointed as he handed the shield back. Steve stared at him as he took his shield back, and then the other man was turning to face an oncoming robot, and Steve found himself back-to-back with him. Which, really, it could have been worse - whoever this guy was, he fought a lot like Steve, which meant that they soon found themselves executing co-ordinated maneuvers without even talking about them. It was almost relaxing, just tearing through death robots with someone competent and around his power level right next to him.

_"Shit shit shit, since when do they fly?!"_ Clint's panicked yelp broke the smooth flow of the battle, and Steve instinctively looked up to the building he knew the archer had been using as a perch. It took him a moment, but the swarm of flying robots led him to the rapidly descending figure of his teammate. Fortunately, Clint wasn't falling, but making a rapid, monkey-like decent via the fire escapes.

_"Where's your bow?"_ Natasha asked over comms as she met Clint at the bottom, and Steve debated leaving his unexpected combat partner and heading over there. Clint rarely lost his bow, because he was significantly less useful without it.

Fortunately, Clint's _"Up top,"_ was followed shortly by Tony's, _"On it!"_ Steve decided to stay where he was, only to discover that his partner was now on the move, apparently having gotten a call on his own radio. Steve headed after him - the death robots were following the other man anyways.

Steve tuned out his teammate's chatter for a bit as he ran and fought next to his impromptu partner. He kept an ear tuned for calls for help or his name, but otherwise ignored them. Then they turned a corner into a park, and Steve realized that they hadn't even _touched_ the main swarm of robots yet - nor had they seen the biggest of them. There had to be at least several hundred of the things crowding into the park, surrounding something in the center. Whatever it was, _whoever_ , Steve couldn't see, because robots twice the size of the Hulk were blocking his view.

"Teammates?" Steve asked his companion, glancing over.

"Boss," the other man replied, grinning. "He'll probably be fine, but I ain't gonna let him an' 'Hide have all th'fun!" Steve arched an eyebrow, but then his companion was launching himself into the mass of robots, and Steve felt compelled to jump into the mix, as well.

They didn't make much progress though - wherever the heck these robots were coming from (Tony was working on that), there seemed to be an endless supply, and the stronger ones here were pushing Steve and the other man back. His companion was clearly growing frustrated, and Steve realized he was actually concerned for his 'boss' at the center of this mess.

"Thor, could we get an assist?" Steve called into his radio.

_"Aye!"_ the Norse god replied merrily, and a few moments later, the robots in front of them were promptly flattened as Thor landed on them. He was grinning, as he usually did in such 'easy' battles, and set to carving a path to the middle of the park with gusto. About halfway there, one of the biggest robots took notice and turned to shoot at them, but Thor's hammer to its face destroyed it before it could do more than train its weapons in their direction.

Thor was deadly with or without his hammer in this particular fight, and he had a worse habit than Steve of leaving his weapon laying around, which was perhaps why Steve thought nothing of the hammer not returning to the thunder god. It would come if Thor called, so Steve wasn't concerned about its absence as Thor cheerfully beat his enemies into scrap metal with his fists. Considering that Steve had already seen the third member of their trio effectively using his shield, however, he supposed he should have thought more on the sudden absence of Mjolnir. Though in his defense, he honestly hadn't thought anyone _but_ Thor could lift the damn thing.

He found out wrong when they finally broke through the line of robots to the center of the swarm.

A man with more muscles than Thor, and only slightly less than Hulk, stood in the center with another, taller man. The muscled guy had what looked like a small hand-cannon that fired some unknown type of energy in each hand.

The taller guy had Thor's hammer. And he was _using it_.

Steve couldn't help but gape at that for a few moments, until his battle responses kicked in again and he set to. Thor either didn't notice his hammer being used by someone else, or didn't particularly care - which was mind-boggling in and of itself, considering how much he loved the thing. Either way, the taller man kept using the weapon expertly, smashing through robot after robot with startling ease. His two companions moved fluidly with and around him, taking out any strays he let through.

It was about the time that Steve tentatively decided that these guys displayed the same amount of skill and experience as Thor did that Tony radioed in that he'd found the source of the robots - apparently, a couple of rail cars that had been set up as an automated foundry. Tony had already wrecked the machinery by the time he cheerfully called it in, and Steve passed that on to their fellow fighters. Muscles grunted an acknowledgement, but otherwise they remained utterly focused on combat.

Then, all at once, the robots shut down, collapsing into heaps. Everyone stilled for a moment in surprise, and then the tall guy, still holding Mjolnir, relaxed and nodded in satisfaction.

"Good work, Bumblebee," he said into his own radio. Steve arched an eyebrow at that. The other joined it shortly as the guy turned and gave Thor an appraising look. "It's been a long time since I had the pleasure of wielding Asgardian weaponry in battle. You have my thanks."

"It was my honour to lend the mighty Mjolnir to a Prime of Cybertron," Thor replied, completely serious, bringing a hand up to his chest and bowing slightly. His eyes lingered on the hammer, though, and the man offered it back without another word.

"You know these people, Thor?" Steve asked curiously.

"Aye, that I do!" he replied, then frowned. "Though I'm afraid their appearance has changed much since my people's last encounter with them."

"Don't get me _started_ on that," Muscles grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"We've had a recent...incident. We're working on it," the taller one replied with amusement, glancing towards Muscles.

"'least we are when ol' Megsy isn't making himself a pain-in-the-aft by sending piles of scrap after us," the short one that had been using Steve's shield said, nudging one of the deactivated robots with one foot.

"You know who was behind this attack?" Steve asked seriously, and the tall one nodded.

"I'm afraid so," he said, then glanced around, noticing that with the action stopped, trapped civilians and local authorities were starting to emerge. "We'll have to save the explanation for later, however."

"Hey boss, I know y'don't wanna get th'humans involved and all, but if Megs is gonna attack them..." the short one piped up. The tall one gave him an amused look, then glanced back to Steve.

"Tell Fury to expect us."

"It'll make his day, so if y'have any bad news, give it to him right before," the short one said cheerfully.

"Uh - right," Steve replied, and then just as he was about to ask _who_ he should tell Fury to expect, a glowing green portal... _swirled_ into existence. The tallest of the three strangers nodded to them and made for it, the shorter one waving before following. As they neared the portal, another young-looking man came jogging around the corner and headed for the portal as well. Muscles clapping the newcomer on the shoulder was the last thing Steve saw before, in a blinding flash of light, men and portal disappeared.

"You know, I kinda miss the days when I could say that was new," Clint commented, alerting Steve to the fact that he and Natasha had arrived.

"Really? I thought that was cool," Tony commented and he landed next to the group. "And I'd really like to have a look at their toys, because that portal made the tesseract's look like an amateur attempt."


End file.
